


Hearts [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Stubbornly Refusing to Acknowledge the Death of Flash Thompson [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: ASM #800 fix-it, Canon is an Illusion, Closets, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Other, Peter Has No Chill, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Display of Affection, communicating like adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: (a fix-it for The Amazing Spider-Man #800)On a rainy, cursed night when the Red Goblin tore through New York City, he left carnage in his wake. In a moment of impulse, Eddie Brock allowed his symbiote to go with Spider-Man to try and defeat Osborn as one, teaming up with Agent Anti-Venom, Flash Thompson. And so he waited on the Stark Industries rooftop with Mary Jane Watson, but the one who returned with Venom... was not who he expected.Or: There's a lot of air to clear, but almost dying can certainly give a man some perspective.[A recording of a fic by kitausuret]





	Hearts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383617) by [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret). 



> A companion piece to kitausuret's other ASM #800 Fix-It, [No Free Ride to Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685866)  
> The two fics stand on their own (I read this one first, before recording them), but I'm posting them as a series to keep track of them easier. (and i'm using the author's tag as the name for it)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/hearts.mp3) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 15:23min

  
---|---


End file.
